Thunder
by GlassxXxHeart
Summary: What happens when Haruhis Dad leaves Mori in charge when theres a storm? Haru/Mori


Hey this is a one-shot I will NOT add unless I get 15 reviews.

That is all.

Bren

* * *

"DAD, I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!" He stood from the table, walked towards the door and leaned against it.

"Hai, hai but I heard a storm is picking up, and I have to work. I was only thinking of your safety. Goman, I'll call him and ask him not to come." he flashed me those puppy-dog eyes that no man, woman, child or and creature walking this earth could resist. Not even the Shadow King himself.

_'Damn him and his eyes.'_

"Wait... who's coming?"

'_Tamaki's out, and the twins. Huni's at a 'secret meeting'. I don't think Kyouya would. NO merits what so ever. So that leaves...'_

"Mori is coming, I originally asked Kyouya but he had important work with his father."

"Is that so?"

'_I think he planned this. He was rummaging threw my stuff and found my PERSONAL journal and decided to give it a good read. ALL of it.'_

"He'll be here in a few, by my love." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the apartment.

_Flashback_

_I walked into my room after a LONG day of the twins bugging me and Tamaki screaming something about 'my innocence being ruined' and 'you shouldn't be hunging out with those 'goons''. I found my dad in the middle of my bed with my JOURNAL, open and his eyes glued to the ink-stained pages._

_"DAD what the hell are you doing?" I dropped everything from my small hands._

_"OH HARUHI, DADDY JUST WANTED TO SEE WHAT WAS GOING ON IN YOUR LIFE... and your room was so, so messy."_

_"MY ROOM WAS FINE GET OUT AND... how far did you get in that?" I pointed to my journal._

_"A-All of-of it." he passed me and cringed in the corner._

_I slammed my paper-thin door as loud as I could just to let him know how mad I was then scurried to my bed, pulled up my pages and opened to the start seeing the pink scribbles as if he revised it._

_'oh how sweet.' and 'that bastard' scribed into my journal._

_When I flipped the next page and the next page I came to the one page I should of burned._

_I lost count how many times I wrote his name. Ink stained into the page never to leave._

_Instructions:Write his name everytime you think of him._

_Takashi Morinozuka._

_End of flashback_

I heard a knock on the front door. I walked timidly up to it and slightly opened it.

I saw Mori wearing a black button-up shirt and dark jeans looking handsome as ever. My heart skipped a beat as he walked through the door and patted my head.

"Hi Mori-senpai." I closed the door.

"Hi"

"Do you want some tea?"

My eyes widened as all the lights went out and the thunder came.

"Haruhi" I heard him whisper from behind me.

The thunder clashed again and I whipped around throwing my weak arms around him digging my face in his chest. Feeling the tears run down my face. I gasped when I was lifted into his arms moving blindly to my bedroom. I placed my face in his neck inhaling his scent. **(A/N: I know that sounds creepy but I have a good reason for it... Ok maybe I don't, but I know all of you would totally do that... I would.)**

More thunder clashed before I dug my face further into his neck gripping his black shirt tighter. He made his way to my bed sat me down and pulled the covers over me.

"I'll be right back." He rose to leave but I grabbed on to the coff-links of his shirt and struggled to find words but gave up and let go.

He left, leaving me in the blackest of black darkness only to rely on my ears, clinging to my old, tattered quilt. I heard the storage closet sturggle to open then a pile of random objects stuffed into a cramped space spread across the floor. _'Great another mess I have to clean-up to today.'_His footsteps moved again bringing him to the kitchen. I heard something being put on the counter (I couldn't make the sound out) then a drawer opened. he again dug for some other unimportant object. I heard a faint 'found it' which made me giggle until the crash of thunder made me screech in fear.

He moved again picking up the unidentified objects and walking towards my room again. His cell phone light was guideing him threw his journey. He silently placed the now known candles onto my small desk. He pulled matches out of his back pocket and stroke three times before the match lit. He moved the match to each of the candles spreading toffee, cinnamon, and caramel flavors into the air.

He blew out the match and put it on one of my father's ashtrays he also gathered on this quest. I closed my eyes taking in the aroma. I felt the bed shift beside me.

Another stroke of thunder crashed, causing Mori to hold me close to his warm body. He shifted me so one of my shoulders were pressed to his chest and my legs were dangling off my small bed, he sat in the cris-cross applesauce position. His hand rubbed my back soothing the situation flat.

Thunder roared it's loudest and longest yet, making my fathers plan play out perfectly. I grasped his shirt tighter making the material rip.

"Goman I didn't mean-" I looked up at is candle lit face.

"It's fine." he reassured me.

"...OK"

More little thunder growled, bring lighting in the picture. My eyes staring out the window, cursing under my breath that I am so helpless. I released my hand from his shirt seeing the damage of the black silk. Four small holes placed across the shirt making it possible to see his god-like body.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice called out to me.

I struggled to find the right words to tell him I was but the words never left my mouth. The sounds came out grumbled and frustrated me because it worried him.

"I am-" More thunder and lighting ran through the streets, screaming the loudest and longest I've ever heard. I wrapped my legs around his waist and stuck my head in the crook of his neck preventing me from the noise. He put a hand on my head while the other arm pulled me impossibly closer around my waist. When the thunder died down I kissed his neck thanking him for his protection. He replied by pecking my forehead.

I rose my head to so we were face to face. I small bolt of lighting shuttered forcing me forward smashing my forehead to his.

I rolled off him and put my hand against my head.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" I tried to say but it came out like "I soie, ar olay?" which worried him.

He put his hands on my cheeks examining my head when he himself was bleeding.

"Mori, your hurt." I said perfectly with a little to much emotion on my part.

I escaped from his grip to find the first aid kit Kyouya gave me. I swayed to the kitchen leaning on the counters until I had my balance. On the top shelf in the highest cabinet the kit mocked my shortness and watched me. I raised my hand as far as I could. Hands gripped my waist and lifted me to my destination. I grabbed the small kit and my feet found thier way back to the floor.

I turn and thank him. Crimson stains my face when I look into his eyes. His hands lift me onto the counter and cup my face and his face leans into mine. I close my eyes. He's getting so close that I can fell his hot breath against my lips. He stops for an unknown reason and backs away. I can't feel the breath so I open my eyes and see him stand within arms length looking at the bland flooring in the kitchen. I grab his collar and smash his lips to mine. I release my hand and wrap it around his neck pulling him in between my legs. I open my mouth and his soft tongue slips it's way in. He puts hands on my waist. Our kiss is nothing but bliss: supreme happiness; utter joy or contentment.

He lifts his hand up my side bringing my oversized t-shirt with him. He gets to my bra and pauses everything opening his eyes. I open mine and look at him. I don't just look at him I look into his eyes; his soul.

I release our kiss and hop down from the counter. I walk to towards the bathroom but he grabs my wrist. I look at him again, but this time with sorrow and apology.

He pulls me towards him and wraps me into hug.

"No one." he looks at me.

"No one." I look at him.

* * *

Yea?!?!

I didn't like it but whatev.

I not one for Haru/Mori but my besty asked me to so it was forced.

(I like Haru/Kyou)

Bren.

* * *


End file.
